


Iwa-chan is an alien

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oikawa was younger he convinced himself that Iwa-chan was an alien because his eyes changed color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwa-chan is an alien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larryspangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/gifts).



It started the first time they hung out outside of school. Oikawa leaned closer and squinted to inspect his new best friend’s eyes. “Your eyes are different.” He announced. 

Iwaizumi looked confused, tilting his head, “How?”

“They looked all gray at school, but they look green right now.”

For as long as Iwaizumi could remember, his eye colour never really stayed the same depending on what he was doing, they usually went back and forth between light gray and bright green, “Is that not normal?” His mom had told him it was normal.

Oikawa considered it. He hadn’t seen anyone else’s eyes change. “No.” He decided. “It’s pretty though.”

Iwaizumi scratched his head, maybe he’d have to ask his mom again, “Thanks. I like them, even if they’re not normal.”

Oikawa nodded in agreement. “C’mon. Let’s go play on the swings.” He pulled Iwaizumi by the hand, dismissing the subject for the moment.

“Ah, hey! Slow down!” Iwaizumi stumbled after Oikawa, trying his best to not trip over his own feet.

* * *

Oikawa had put the change of eyecolor out of his head until he got home. And then he really started thinking about it. And he came to the conclusion that Iwaizumi was an alien. So, he stayed up past his bedtime watching alien movies, and remembered to bring his library card to school the next day.

“Iwa-chan, I’m spending recess in the library today.” Oikawa told him as all the other kids started to head outside.

Iwaizumi looked down at his ball then back up to Oikawa with a small frown before pushing it away, “Oh, okay. Why are you spending it in the library?”

“I need to do research about space.” Oikawa told him. “We can go to the park today to play though.” He added after noticing the frown.

Iwaizumi noticeably brightened and nodded, his excitement over going to play in the park later completely washing over his curiosity of why Oikawa needed to do research on space, “Okay! Good luck with your research.”

“Thanks. See you later, Iwa-chan!” He waved and headed for the library, checking out a large stack of books about space that he brought back with him when it was time to go back to class.

Iwaizumi gawked at the stack as he came back from recess, “That’s a lot. You sure that’s not too hard?”

“I’m sure. It’s important.” He looked at Iwaizumi meaningfully to try and communicate that he knew and that it was okay that Iwaizumi was an alien.

Iwaizumi simply blinked in confusion, “Okay… you should be careful with reading too late though. My mom told me that if you try and read when it’s dark you’ll make your eyes go all bad.”

So, they had good information on the human race. But was Iwa-chan trying to tell him to be careful about that or his research? Was he worried that something would happen if Oikawa got too informed? Maybe his race of aliens was dangerous. “It’s fine. It’s really important.” He assured as a way to try and tell Iwaizumi that Iwaizumi was important to him.

Iwaizumi hummed, not really getting what was so important to Oikawa but he supposed it didn’t really matter, “Okay. Did you still wanna play later?” He asked hopefully.

Oikawa nodded. “Yeah, as long as our moms say it's okay.”

“Okay!” Iwaizumi beamed before remembering something at the mention of his mom, “Oh yeah! My mom said that my eyes are normal. So you were wrong or you lied and I don't think you're a liar.”

So . . . they were trying to keep him away from the information. “Well I haven’t seen anyone else with eyes like yours. Except in some American movies.” Because most of the alien movies he’d marathoned the night before took place in America, so clearly America was already infested.

Iwaizumi scratched his head, confused all over again, “But my mom’s eyes change all the time. I guess my dad’s don’t though.”

So maybe Iwaizumi was only half alien from his mom’s side. “It’s okay. I like them.”

Iwaizumi grinned, taking Oikawa’s hand to lead them back to their desks to start class. He couldn’t wait until they could play together in the park.

* * *

Many years later, Oikawa slowly realizing over the years that Iwaizumi was, in fact, not an alien, letting the subject die without ever uttering a word of his childhood suspicion to Iwaizumi, the subject was brought back up again when Matsukawa asked him a question probably many members on his volleyball team were curious about, “So why are you so into space anyway?”

“Oh. I thought Iwa-chan was an alien for a while. So I wanted to learn about where he came from and his people.” Oikawa said casually.

Iwaizumi almost tripped over his own feet as he walked into the gym to hear  _ that _ of all things, “You thought I was a  _ what?! _ ”

“I-Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whirled around with wide eyes. “Nothing, nothing! Don’t worry about it!”

“Why the hell did you think I was an alien?!” Iwaizumi was already taking off his bag, fully intent on throwing it at Oikawa’s face.

Oikawa ducked behind Hanamaki to avoid the bag. “Your eyes changed color. It made sense at the time. We were little kids.”

“I told you it was  _ normal _ . More than once.” Iwaizumi circled around Hanamaki and pounced at Oikawa, putting him in a headlock.

“Ow! Iwa-chan!” Oikawa struggled to break free. “I thought you were just trying to keep me from the truth. I know you’re not an alien  _ now.” _

“How long did you think I was an alien for?” Iwaizumi gritted out, not releasing his hold of Oikawa like he’d asked for.

“I don’t know, a few years maybe?” Oikawa reached towards Makki and Matsun mouthing ‘help’ at them.

“Then this is a couple years worth of payback.” Iwaizumi harshly ruffled Oikawa’s hair to the point that it would hurt a little, not giving Hanamaki or Matsukawa the chance to save him even if they wanted to.  Which they didn't.

“Ow!  _ Why?  _ Why payback? I never tried to turn you into the government or anything! I learned about space and aliens because I cared about you even if you were from space and wouldn't tell me.”

“For not trusting your best friend for years!”

“Who said anything about not trusting you? I thought you weren't telling me for my own protection.” Oikawa went limp in Iwaizumi’s hold in an attempt to get him to let go by becoming dead weight.

Iwaizumi sighed and released Oikawa out of the head lock to pinch his cheeks, “You think I wouldn’t at least try to  _ hint _ at clues that aliens could be real if I knew they were when you used to obsess about nothing  _ but _ aliens?”

“I was obsessed because of you. And I thought you were dropping hints!” He replied, batting at Iwaizumi’s hands to try and get them off his cheeks.

Iwaizumi arched an eyebrow, “How?”

“When you'd tell me things like the movies I was watching weren't realistic, or take interest in some random fact that I was looking at.” Oikawa insisted.

Iwaizumi sighed and let go of Oikawa’s cheeks, “You’re an idiot.”

Oikawa immediately hid himself behind Matsukawa and Hanamaki, but they simultaneously pushed him back towards Iwaizumi. “You dug your own grave. Don't hide behind us.” Hanamaki said.

Iwaizumi flicked Oikawa’s forehead before leaning up to kiss it, “Stupid.”

Oikawa ducked his head. “I was a little kid.” He defended weakly.

Iwaizumi threw an arm over Oikawa’s shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, “Still stupid.”


End file.
